gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Boop
This is a WIP Domain Boop's domain is smack-dab in the middle of the Underworld, surrounded by eerie, flickering torches of red, gold, or most commonly, blue. Her castle is made from a type of dark red stone. Inside, you will find numerous rooms filled with pigeons. There is a throne room, which she barely uses, a few guest rooms, and a huge bedroom. The inside walls are colored either red, black, or blue. Even with her castle buried so deep in the Underworld, she still enjoys traveling to the Overworld. Appearance Boop has curly black hair that runs down to her shoulders, which almost never gets worn in a braid or ponytail. She has peach skin and dark, crimson eyes. She is quite tall, up to 6'1 in height. She also has twin devil horns protruding from the top of her head. They are pretty long, up to 3 inches in length and are a dark blood red color near the bottom and fading to a dark pink at the tips. She wears a black cape coat with a hood, matching with black or dark gray leggings. Boop either wears black boots or tennis shoes depending on the weather. She sometimes wears jeans and a plaid shirt with a tank top underneath if it gets too cold. Personality Boop is often seen as the most serious and independent person in a group. She’s usually the one who has to pry other people from a distraction to make them focus back on the important stuff. She’s a natural born leader who has no problem telling what everyone else is doing wrong. However, Boop can be labeled as bossy, mean, and/or rude during this process. She has major OCD and can’t stand it when even the slightest thing is out of place. She can have sudden anger bursts which will most likely lead to her blindly offending someone. However, she probably won’t feel bad about it unless she hurt someone she cared about. She is the least calm person you will ever meet. Boop is known for her dark and negative statements, sharp tongue, and clever but rude comments. She’s tough and has learned to never trust anyone, for it could lead to one’s doom. She’s smart, but still doesn’t think through actions before doing it. However, she enjoys meeting new people and getting to know them. She is an extrovert. Powers Boop is able to summon any type of demon animal to her aid, so you'll often see her walking around with a storm of blood-sucking pigeon demons. She can hover a few feet off the ground and spawn any type of gun. She can suck out a mortal’s energy or soul, making that person permanently work for her. The energy that is removed from the mortal is transferred to herself, making Boop twice as strong as before. She also has the ability to sink into the ground and appear in a different location. Temples There are few temples built to honor her around the world, and all of them are made from the same red stone from her domain. Some of them are shaped like mini pyramids. Backstory WIPCategory:Work in progress